300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Expert Fisherman
'Abilities' ---- Prowl Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'When Ainu moves through water area, she gains 15% bonus Movement Speed. The effect still lasts after Ainu leaves the area for 3 seconds. *Passive - ''After out of combat for 6 seconds, Ainu becomes stealth while moving through the water area. Performing a basic attack or casting a skill will cancel the stealth effect. *''Note - ''If Ainue breaks the stealth effect by casting a skill or performing a basic attack on the water area, she can moves to the non-water area before moving back to the water area to regain stealth effect without waiting for 6 second interval. ---- Harpoon Toss Q Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana Cooldown: 6 seconds'' *''Available only while in Human form *''Active - ''Ainu throws her harpoon in a line, dealing 95/135/175/215/255 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit. The damage of the harpoon is increased by its distance, for a maximum of 200% damage. Billow Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '5 seconds *Available only while in Tidehunter form' *Active - ''Within 10 seconds, Ainu's next basic attack deals 40/70/100 + AD bonus physical damage, greatly increased on target's missing Health, for a maximum of 300% bonus damage. *''Note - ''The level of this skill is increased by the level of Tidehunter Form R. *''Note - ''If Ainue casts this skill while the projectile of her Human form's previous basic attack doesn't hit on the target yet, the projectile of her previous basic attack will trigger the bonus physical damage of this skill. However, her next basic attack will no longer carry the bonus physical damage effect because it was already used in the previous basic attack. ---- Fishing Net Trap W Cost: 60 Mana Cooldown: 30 / 27 / 24 / 21 / 18 seconds'' *''Available only while in Human form *''Active - ''Ainu places a fishing net trap in the target area that arms after a brief delay and lasts for up to 3 minutes. When sprung by an enemy, the target is revealed for 12 seconds and bound (immobilized) on the ground for 0.5/0.75/1/1.25/1.5 seconds. Surf W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '3 seconds *Available only while in Tidehunter form' *Active - ''Ainu lunges in the direction of the cursor, dealing 125/175/225 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area. *''Note - ''The level of this skill is increased by the level of Tidehunter Form R. ---- Sea Breeze Power E Cost: 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 / 140 Mana Cooldown: 10 seconds'' *''Available only while in Human form *''Active - ''Ainu heals 50/85/120/155/190 + AP Health on an allied unit and increases target's Attack Speed by 20%/30%/40%/50%/60% for 7 seconds. *''Note - ''The healing effect of this skill has an unknown chance to critically heal the target, restores target's Health more than usual. Shark Teeth E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '6 seconds *Available only while in Tidehunter form' *Active - ''Ainu bites in a facing direction, dealing 150/175/300 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''The level of this skill is increased by the level of Tidehunter Form R. ---- Tidehunter Form R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '4 seconds *Available only while in Human form' *Passive - ''Within Tidehunter form, Ainu has 130 attack range and she gains 7% bonus Movement Speed, 10/20/30 bonus Armor and 10/20/30 bonus Magic Resist. *''Active - ''Ainu transforms into the Tidehunter form with the basic skills Billow Q, Surf W and Shark Teeth E. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Human Form R. Human Form R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '4 seconds *Available only while in Tidehunter form' *Passive - ''Within Human form, Ainu has 465 attack range. *''Active - ''Ainu transforms back into Human form with the basic skills Harpoon Toss Q, Fishing Net Trap W and Sea Breeze Power E. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Tidehunter Form R. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes